1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to communication systems, and particularly, to systems and methods for generating and transmitting data signals to the surface of the earth in a logging-while-drilling system.
2. Prior Art
Logging-while-drilling or measurement-while-drilling (both hereinafter referred to as LWD) involves the transmission to the earth's surface of downhole measurements taken during drilling. The measurements are generally taken by instruments mounted within drill collars above the drill bit. Indications of the measurements must then be transmitted uphole to the earth's surface. Various schemes have been proposed for achieving transmission of measurement information to the earth's surface. For example, one proposed technique transmits logging measurements by means of insulated electrical conductors extending through the drill string. This scheme, however, requires adaptation of drill string pipes including expensive provision for electrical connections at the drill pipe couplings. Another proposed scheme employs an acoustic wave that is generated downhole and travels upward through the metal drill string; but the high levels of interfering noise in a drill string are a problem in this technique.
The most common scheme for transmitting measurement information utilizes the drilling fluid within the borehole as a transmission medium for acoustic waves modulated to represent the measurement information. Typically, drilling fluid or "mud" is circulated downward through the drill string and drill bit and upward through the annulus defined by the portion of the borehole surrounding the drill string. The drilling fluid not only removes drill cuttings and maintains a desired hydrostatic pressure in the borehole, but cools the drill bit. In a species of the technique referred to above, a downhole acoustic transmitter known as a rotary valve or "mud siren", repeatedly interrupts the flow of the drilling fluid, and this causes a varying pressure wave to be generated in the drilling fluid at a frequency that is proportional to the rate of interruption. Logging data is transmitted by modulating the acoustic carrier as a function of the downhole measured data.
One difficulty in transmitting measurement information via the drilling mud is that the signal received is typically of low amplitude relative to the noise generated by the mud pumps which circulate the mud, as the downhole signal is generated remote from the uphole sensors while the mud pumps are close to the uphole sensors. In particular, where the downhole tool generates a pressure wave that is phase modulated to encode binary data, such as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,847,815 and assigned to the assignee hereof, and where the periodic noise sources are at frequencies which are at or near the frequency of the carrier wave (e.g. 12 Hz), difficulties arise.
Mud pumps are large positive displacement pumps which generate flow by moving a piston back and forth within a cylinder while simultaneously opening and closing intake and exhaust valves. A mud pump typically has three pistons attached to a common drive shaft. These pistons are one hundred and twenty degrees out of phase with one another to minimize pressure variations. Mud pump noise is caused primarily by pressure variations while forcing mud through the exhaust valve.
The fundamental frequency in Hertz of the noise generated by the mud pumps is equal to the strokes per minute of the mud pump divided by sixty. Due to the physical nature and operation of mud pumps, harmonics are also generated, leading to noise peaks of varying amplitude at all integer values of the fundamental frequency. The highest amplitudes generally occur at integer multiples of the number of pistons per pump times the fundamental frequency, e.g., 3 F, 6 F, 9 F, etc. for a pump with three pistons.
Mud pumps are capable of generating very large noise peaks if pump pressure variations are not dampened. Thus, drilling rigs are typically provided with pulsation dampeners at the output of each pump. Despite the pulsation dampeners, however, the mud pump noise amplitude is typically much greater than the amplitude of the signal being received from the downhole acoustic transmitter.